bobstewartfandomcom-20200214-history
The $20,000 Pyramid
Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won a $1,000 bonus (a bonus prize in the final season). Big 7 At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win $500 cash. Tie-Breaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The teams continued building on their scores using the tie-breaker categories. This caused an achievement of very rare high scores. Extra ties kept the game going, and as soon as the tie was broken, the game was over. ---- The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize and retired from the show. Otherwise, he/she returned to play in the next game. Payoffs Here are the amounts for each subject: The 1st try is worth $10,000, The 2nd try is worth $15,000 & The 3rd & All Tries are all worth $20,000. Winning here at any point augmented the winner's collected cash totals to the grand cash prize. Trivia Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley (1974,1977-1979) Five editions were made at the time. Pic1743992 md.png|1974 MKK7EgwtHaIYNy6XFeWDEBg.jpg|1977 M58cXdB56fPZkAVU7NxOUuw.jpg|1978 $(KGrHqR,!lwFHtc-QDEyBR-ZDHpsLw~~60 57.JPG|1979 Il 570xN.487591715 60f0.jpg|1979 1980MiltonBradley45 M.jpg Photos Print Ad 20pyr-ad1.jpg Press Ad 1980-90.png The_$20,000_Pyramid_ad.jpg Theatre Building 942936_10151534447323494_667729660_n.jpg Production Slate 20kslate.jpg Press $(KGrHqJHJ!wE9qgSbFDtBPklHWrO8!~~60_12.JPG 20Pyramid.jpg 20Pyramid1.jpg 20Pyramid2.jpg 155267_10151258216170320_1165610283_n.jpg 20Pyramid3.jpg 20Pyramid4.jpg 20Pyramid5.jpg 20Pyramid6.jpg 20Pyramid7.jpg 20Pyramid8.jpg 20Pyramid9.jpg 20Pyramid10.jpg 20Pyramid11.jpg 20Pyramid12.jpg 20Pyramid13.jpg 20Pyramid14.jpg 20Pyramid15.jpg 20Pyramid16.jpg 20pyrpromo1.jpg 548310_10150638057853494_266078256_n.jpg 20pyrpromo2.jpg 529233 10150638062843494 370905534 n.jpg 534434 10150837821063494 1990012067 n.jpg 542440 10150837817103494 340461383 n.jpg 1538636_10151940905543494_249245719_n.jpg 1004745_10200937070621120_2013709089_n.jpg 10177215_10203218500015429_1971177849157447783_n.jpg Article Tickets $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy8tsBRQHlWV90!~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16hHJIkE9qU3l4DUBRQHledp2!~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9guBQo,(6D+Y!~~60_57.JPG 72312 622859031062211 1595322399 n.jpg Episode Status See Also: The $20,000 Pyramid/Episode Guide Video See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:ABC Daytime Category:1976 Premiere Category:1980 Ending Category:Pyramid